Jung Twins
by hopekies
Summary: Hoseok menyayangi keduanya, ia ingin membahagiakan kekasihnya dengan melepaskannya pada orang yang ia percaya selama ini. Oneshots/BTS Fanfiction [ pair : HOPEV/VHOPE slight! HOPEKOOK]


**Title : Jung Twins**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Terinspirasi oleh sebuah cerita hubungan complicated seseorang yang aku kenal /peace**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa aneh, kadang rancu dan mungkin tidak sinkron**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam masih sibuk dengan lensa cembung kameranya memotret ilalang serta hembusan angin sore yang tidak begitu kencang. Beberapa burung mulai pulang ke sangkarnya. Dari arah barat terlihat jelas bahwa matahari akan menenggelamkan dirinya meninggalkan langit senja yang berwarna jingga ke- _orange_ -an dan jangan lupakan kumpulan awan yang seolah menjadi ombak di langit.

"Ayo kita pulang," sebuah rangkulan hangat di pundaknya membuatnya melengkungkan seulas senyum dari bibir tipisnya.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara seseorang membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada benda persegi panjang yang ditatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengetuk pintu?" dia balik bertanya. Tidak bermaksud marah pada orang itu, hanya sedikit kesal karena mengganggu konsentrasinya pada kekasih kedua kesayangannya itu, laptop.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin membawakanmu kopi." ucap orang itu sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi meja belajar tempat pemuda bersurai hitam itu berkutat dengan benda elektronik itu.

"Hmm thanks bro," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taehyung?" tanya pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ sambil meneduh kopi yang ditangannya pada seorang di depannya.

Seketika pemuda bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menatapnya heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Ah..ani..aku hanya ingin bertanya,"

Selang beberapa detik tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu melanjutkan kegiataannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

* * *

.

Dentum suara musik menggema di studio tari sekolah yang cukup _elite_. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang memuja hingga iri dengan pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ yang hanya mengenakan _sleeveless_ dan celana _training_ dengan warna senada, yaitu hitam. Tubuhnya dengan lincah menari mengikuti dentuman musik yang berirama cepat. Hingga seorang menghentikan musiknya dan melempar sebuah botol air mineral ke arahnya,

"Ah, _gomawo_ Taehyung- _ah_ ," balasnya sambil tersenyum dan segera meneguk botol air mineral itu.

" _Gwenchana_ Hobi _hyung._ Hoseok _hyung eodi?"_ tanya pemuda bersurai _orange_ menyala dengan kebingungan. Tidak biasanya Hobi berlatih _dance_ sendiri. Biasanya mereka akan menjadi _partner_ yang kompak dalam kompetisi pada pentas sekolah nanti.

Yang ditanya hanya mengerdikkan bahu sambil menggeleng. Bertada bahwa dia tidak mengetahui seorang yang sedang dicari pemuda itu.

Hobi menyentuh pundak Taehyung dan mengelus surai _orange_ itu dengan lembut, " _Gwenchana,_ nanti aku akan menyuruh Hoseok ikut berlatih dengan kita. Mungkin dia sibuk saat ini." ucapnya mencoba menghibur.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa dibalik pintu aula yang setengah terbuka itu. Seorang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil sesekali merapikan letak kacamatanya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua minggu hanya Taehyung dan Hobi yang masih rutin berlatih _dance_ di studio, sedangkan Hoseok selalu menghilang entah kemana. Memang sedikit sulit untuk sekedar mengajaknya karena melihat jadwalnya yang sibuk mengedit beberapa foto serta membuat artikel untuk dimuat di majalah sekolah. Apalagi pentas sekolah semakin dekat.

"Kau bisa latihan kan Hosiki?" tanya Hobi mencengkram tangan kanan kembarannya,

"Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku sangat sibuk," balasnya sambil menatap sinis.

Seketika Hobi melepas cengkraman tangannya dan membiarkan Hoseok berlalu meninggalkannya.

' _Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?'_ ucap Hobi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

' _tok tok tok,'_ sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar kamar bercat putih memaksanya untuk beranjak dan membuka pintu.

"T-Tae-Taehyung?" ucapnya dengan terbata.

" _Hyungieee boghosippo,_ " balasnya sambil memeluk kekasihnya, Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan kekasihnya bersurai _orange_ itu.

Tak lama dari arah kamar terdengar suara seseorang sedang sibuk berbicara entah dengan siapa,

Taehyung memandang tak suka saat kekasihnya mencegahnya untuk memasuki kamarnya,

"Ada orang di dalam? Siapa?" tanya Taehyung memberi pandangan menusuk pada Hoseok.

"Teman," jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, kau Taehyung _sunbae_?" seseorang menyapanya dari belakang sambil menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang tertata rapi.

"Dia Jungkook. Partnerku dalam menjadi jurnalistik di sekolah," jawab Hoseok menerangkan. Dia tahu sebenarnya Taehyung sedang dalam keadaan cemburu saat ini.

"Hm.." balas Taehyung sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau kesini mencari Hobi kan? Temui saja dia dikamarnya," Hoseok memberikan tatapan datar pada kekasihnya,

" _Hyung_? Kau benar Hosiki _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Ya, maaf kami sedang sibuk."

'blam' seketika pintu itu ditutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung dengan segudang rasa kecewanya saat ini. Membuat sedikit aliran anak sungai mengalir dari netra hitamnya.

.

* * *

.

Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung bertemu dengan Hoseok setelah kejadian malam itu. Bahkan mereka saling menghindar saat bertemu di sekolah. Tapi, tepat tadi malam Taehyung memberanikan diri mengirim pesan pada Hoseok untuk bertemu dan disetujui olehnya.

Taehyung, pemuda bersurai orange itu hanya memesan jus jeruk sembari menunggu kekasihnya. Seketika dia teringat semua kenangan mengenai masa-masa indah bersama kekasihnya.

Bagaimana mereka bisa kenal.

Bagaimana mereka bisa dekat.

Bagaimana mereka bisa banyak melakukan hal menyenangkan.

Terlalu banyak bagaimana dipikiran Taehyung hingga seperti ini.

Kadang dia merasa kesal karena kekasihnya, tapi semua kebahagiannya adalah karena memiliki seorang Jung Hoseok.

"Maaf datang terlambat," ucap seorang membuyarkan semua lamunannya dan mencoba menghadapi kenyataan di depannya.

Taehyung tidak bisa marah, ia hanya dapat tersenyum. Setidaknya orang yang ia harapkan datang memenuhi janjinya.

"Hyung, aku lelah." Taehyung mengucapkan sambil mendesah kecewa. Sesekali mengaduk jeruknya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi,

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya menatap kekasihnya, sungguh ia ingin mendekap tubuh ringkih itu. Namun ia tidak bisa, dan tak ingin lagi. Sosok Taehyung adalah kelemahannya. Ia ingin mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah pada kekasih manisnya itu.

Sekali lagi, ia ingin.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja." Balas Hoseok masih menatap lekat kekasihnya itu yang menyeruput jus nya.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hoseok tidak percaya.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Hoseok datang ke studio tempat mereka berlatih. Taehyung menyinggungkan senyum melihat kehadiran Hoseok. Duo bersaudara itu sedang merancang koreografi untuk mereka bertiga dan menata ulang semua bagian. Hobi mencuri pandang kearah Taehyung karena tidak pernah melihatnya sebahagia ini selama latihan belakangan ini.

Setelah setengah jam, Jungkook muncul memanggil Hoseok untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai jurnalistik sekolah, yaitu meliput kegiatan-kegiatan yang ada disekolah yang bersifat positif.

Taehyung memandang tidak suka ketika mendapati Jungkook masuk studio itu, namun dia mencoba tersenyum ramah ke arah pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

"Ku dengar Jungkook dan Hoseok sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Jungkook sering menginap di rumah," Hobi berbisik pelan di telinga Taehyung.

"Aku tak marah _hyung_ , aku dan Hoseok _hyung_ sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun," balas Taehyung santai sambil meneguk botol air mineralnya.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Hobi tidak percaya,

Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh pemuda bersurai _orange_ itu.

.

* * *

.

Hubungan Taehyung dan Hobi semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Bahkan mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini, seperti saat ini mereka berdua sedang pergi makan di kedai _jjajangmyun_ dekat sekolah.

Taehyung sibuk memutar-mutar daftar menu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sedangkan Hobi memandang Taehyung sambil sesekali mencubit kedua pipi tirusnya yang mulai berisi karena bersamanya akhir-akhir ini.

" _Yaaa! Hyung appo._ " Taehyung berteriak ketika Hobi mencubit kedua pipinya sambil menarik-nariknya.

"Hahaha. Habis kau lucu sekali Tae- _ya_ , cepatlah pilih. Aku sudah lapar,"

"Hah? Jadi kau tidak memilih menu sejak tadi?"

"Pesananku sama sepertimu,"

"Oh, begitu." Balasnya sambil mengangguk.

"Makanya cepat memilih," kali ini Hobi mengelus surai _orange_ milik Taehyung dengan lembut.

.

* * *

.

Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Hobi ketika tiba dirumahnya. Hobi menatapnya heran namun ia membalas jabatan tangan kembarannya itu,

"Selamat," ucapnya singkat.

"Untuk?" Hobi semakin bingung arah pembicaraan Hoseok.

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya kan?"

Hobi mulai paham dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh kembarannya itu. Dia tak membalas apapun namun ada sedikit rasa bersalah menghantuinya,

"Hoseok- _ah_ ," ucap Hobi menyentuh pundak Hoseok.

Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil memasang wajah bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kau marah?"

"Untuk apa? Kau adalah bagian dari diriku. Aku harap kau bisa membahagiakannya," Hoseok tersenyum tulus sambil menepuk pundak Hobi.

Hobi dapat melihat dibalik senyum Hoseok.

 _Senyum itu menyimpan segudang rasa sakit dan penderitaan._

"Hobi- _ya_ , kau pantas bahagia." Ucap Hoseok sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

* * *

.

Hobi dan Taehyung semakin sering menunjukkan kemesraan mereka saat disekolah. Mulai dari Hobi membawa bunga mawar, hingga membuat romansa yang membuat sebagian siswa merasa iri dengan pemuda surai _orange_ itu.

Disinilah Hoseok berdiri, ia hanya dapat mengamati mereka berdua dari jauh. Dia tidak banyak berkomentar. Namun lensa kameranya selalu mengarah ke Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak kesal dengan Hobi _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook asal sambil meminum susu kotaknya.

"Untuk apa?" balas Hoseok singkat.

"Tae _hyung_ kan pacarmu, dan Hobi _hyung_ kembaranmu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan ini padamu _hyung_?"

"Hahaha. Sudahlah kau jangan banyak bicara Kookie, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Balasnya lagi sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Jungkook kasar.

.

* * *

.

Kurang dua hari pentas sekolah dimulai. Hoseok, Hobi maupun Taehyung semakin sering berlatih bersama. Bahkan Jungkook turut ikut datang untuk sekedar memberi semangat pada Hoseok.

Sejak awal Taehyung memang sedikit tidak menyukai Jungkook. Apalagi sekarang ia seperti kekasih Hoseok saja yang datang melihat mereka berlatih sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Kau, berpacaran dengan Hoseok _hyung_ ," tanya Taehyung dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Ah. _Aniya_.." balas Jungkook sambil menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau selalu datang?"

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Hobi _hyung_ juga," balas Jungkook tidak mau kalah.

Dia ingin mengatakan semuanya. Namun, karena rasa sayangnya pada Hoseok membuatnya enggan berkata semua itu di hadapan mantan kekasihnya.

.

* * *

.

" _Hyung, uljima_.." ucap seorang berusaha meredamkan isakan pelan dari orang yang ia dekap dengan kedua tangannya itu. Sesekali punggungnya mengelus punggung basah keringat bercucuran.

"Ini yang terakhir, aku harus bisa melepaskannya." ucapnya dengan suara terbata.

"Hoseoki _hyung_ , kau harus kuat." Balas seorang memberi semangat.

Seorang memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan gigi kelinci tengah memeluk seorang yang membutuhkan pelukan hangatnya saat ini.

"Aku senang melihatnya bahagia dengan Hobi karena dia sosok yang baik," suaranya terdengar sesenggukan.

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sudah basah dengan air mata yang menetes dengan derasnya.

.

* * *

.

Ini hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa disekolah, yaitu perayaan dalam memperingati ulang tahun sekolah, salah satunya adalah pentas seni. Seluruh pengisi acara berkumpul di _backstage_ untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Banyak dari mereka yang mulai gugup dan berkeringat dingin untuk tampil diatas panggung. Dan ini tak luput dari mereka bertiga, Hobi, Hoseok, dan Taehyung. Sejak tadi Taehyung memegang tangan Hobi dan keringat bercucuran dari dahi dan pelipisnya.

" _Gwenchana_ Tae," Hobi menenangkan sambil tersenyum.

Hanya dibalas anggukan dan seulas senyum dari bibirnya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka diatas panggung, kini mereka bertiga berdiri diatas atap sekolah. Hobi lebih dulu memberikan pukulan cukup keras pada pipi kembarannya, Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya memandang bingung tanpa balas memukul. Hobi menarik keras kerah baju Hoseok,

"Bodoh!" ucapnya tepat di depan wajah kembarannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau sangat bodoh _hyung_ ,"

Hobi melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah baju Hoseok,

"A-a-aku memang menyukai Taehyung, tapi aku tak suka jika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini," ucap Hobi berjalan turun ea rah tangga. Meninggalkan Hoseok dan Taehyung diatap.

" _Hyung_ , apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia," balas Hoseok mencoba menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya,

' _plak_ ' sebuah tamparan diberikan Taehyung,

"Bodoh," ucapnya lagi,

"Ya, aku memang bodoh. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau merasa bahagia," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Seketika Taehyung memeluk seorang yang masih ia cintai hingga saat ini, orang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar, orang yang membuatnya merasakan takut akan kehilangan, orang yang selalu memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat dari kedua tangannya.

Hoseok membalas pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis Tae, maafkan aku." ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus punggung pemuda surai _orange_ yang masih terisak itu.

" _Hyung_ -hiks- _hyung_ ,"

"Sudah, jangan menangis sayangku," balasnya melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap lembut air mata Taehyung dari wajahnya.

Taehyung menunduk, wajahnya kini bersemu. Setelah beberapa bulan ia tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi ini pada siapapun.

"Wajahmu merah, angkat wajahmu sayang."

Hoseok mengangkat wajah Taehyung untuk menatapnya,

"J-j-jangan menggodaku _hyung_ ," wajah Taehyung kembali bersemu.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Hoseok langsung menarik dan mencium bibir semanis buah _cerry_ itu dengan cepat. Membawanya pada ciuman pelan namun menuntut, membuat Taehyung membalas dengan senang hati dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hoseok,

.

 **End.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tes. Tes. Tes..**

 **Hopekies Here back with** _ **oneshots,**_ **maafkan diriku yang sudah sempat menghilang. Sedih liat ff vhope yang tak kunjung ada yang update /curhat.**

 **Ceritanya emang rada gaje dan aku cepetin hehe XD**

 **Makasih udah reviews di ff kemarin.**

 **Last, maukah anda tetap meninggalkan jejak untukku? /bow/**

.

* * *

.

Epilogue.

.

.

Hobi melihat semuanya dari balik pintu. Dia tidak benar-benar turun. Dia mendengar semua percakapan kedua orang itu. Dia hanya mencoba tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti kakaknya,

Sebuah sapu tangan segi empat terulur dari seseorang sedang menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus sisa air mata berada di pelupuk matanya,

"Hobi _hyung_ , jangan sedih." Ucapnya sambil menatap Hobi.

"Ah- _aniya_ ," balas Hobi sambil menggeleng,

"Apakah aku harus bisa melakukan dance agar Hobi _hyung_ melihat kearahku?"

Hobi mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Lebih baik kau teraktir aku minum. Ayo kita turun," Hobi mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sambil menyeretnya menuruni tangga.

"Hyung, aku serius." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ya! Jungkook berhenti bersikap seperti itu, atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang." Balas Hobi gemas melihat adik kelasnya itu.

"Ya! Hobi _hyung_ sangat _yadong_ ," Jungkook bersiap berlari namun dengan satu tarikan Hobi mendekapnya lagi.

"Mau pergi kemana hm?" godanya dengan nada seduktif,

"Yak! Hoseok _hyung_ tolongggg!" teriakan Jungkook menggema di lorong sekolah yang sepi.


End file.
